


Fluff and Happiness

by LibbyWeasley



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Baby Names, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Multi, and they were ROOMMATES
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:28:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25479175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibbyWeasley/pseuds/LibbyWeasley
Summary: A collection of fics from my Marvel Fluff Bingo card.
Relationships: Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse, Leo Fitz/Bobbi Morse, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz/Lance Hunter, Leo Fitz/Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 58
Kudos: 70





	1. Fighting for the Remote + Fitzsimmons

“But...but it’s football, Simmons.”

“I’m well aware of that,” she replied, reaching for the remote. “But I told you weeks ago that I was planning on watching this documentary.”

After such a long week, she really needed a chance to unwind. First, her meeting with the head of the Sci-Ops lab had gone badly, and then she’d returned to an experiment gone awry. It had taken her the rest of the week to get everything squared away and back where she’d started her week.

“But, it’s _football_.” Jemma laughed at the expression on his face. For a brilliant engineer, he was very easily perplexed. 

“And this is the new documentary about the snakes of the Amazon. There are some fascinating species —“

“They’re snakes,” he retorted with a shudder. “They can wait. In fact, you should probably watch that when I’m not here.”

Fitz plucked the remote from her hand, standing and turning away from her. The only reason he’d managed it was because she’d been distracted, trying to release some of her tension by rubbing the back of her neck. But she couldn’t quite reach the spot that was causing all her trouble.

“Fitz!” He was flipping through the channels, trying to find the station before Jemma could get the remote from him. 

She got up and extended to her full height, but he saw her coming and held the remote out of her reach. Normally she’d just let him watch what he wanted and go work out or get caught up on her reading, but she was exhausted. 

Snaking a hand under his t-shirt she lightly scratched her nails over his ribs, searching for the spot that would make him laugh.

She felt it the second he caved, moving his hands down to protect himself from her probing fingers, wrapping his arms around her in an attempt to stop her. 

“Stop… that tickles.”

“I’ll stop when you give me the remote. Ouch —“

Fitz released her and she fell back onto the couch, cool air filling the space he’d occupied only a moment before. 

“I’m sorry. Did I hurt you?”

Jemma reached a hand back to try to rub her neck, stretching her muscles as best she could. 

“No, it wasn’t you. I think I slept on it wrong and it was a long day in front of my computer.”

“Oh. I can help?”

He looked so adorable, one hand rubbing the back of his neck as he looked at her, that she had to remind herself that he was her roommate and friend. That fact that he’d just offered to touch her wasn’t an invitation for anything else. 

“Oh, you don’t have to.”

“I know. I, ah, want to.” He sat down beside her and gestured for her to turn.

The second his hands, strong and gentle, touched her she felt all the tension start to fade away. It was lovely, the way his fingers found the knot in her shoulder and worked it all out before he lifted her hair out of the way and his long fingers skittered over bare skin.

She let out a soft moan, unable to hold it in. “That feels so good.”

His hands froze for a second and she held her breath, realizing exactly how that sounded. But then his hands moved over her again. 

The drone of the football match provided soothing background noise and at some point she slumped back, letting Fitz catch her. Her head fell back on his shoulder, and they were much closer than they usually were at home, but she couldn’t make herself care enough to move away. He was warm and it felt nice to be on his arms. 

She closed her eyes and took comfort from his presence, the stress of the day melting away. 

Eventually she felt him shift, setting her back against the couch cushions. 

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

“No, you didn’t. I just...I — it was nice.”

“It was?”

“Yeah. I mean, I thought so.”

“Yes, I thought so too.”

Jemma smiled. They were always on the same page about things. 

“Oh look, Fitz. The football match is over.” She leaned over and grabbed the remote from where he’d dropped it. “Looks like it’s time to watch the documentary.”

“What? How did…? Not fair.”

He gave her an exasperated look and she reached over to mess up his hair. 

“You know you love me.”

“Yeah.” He settled beside her again and she snuggled closer. “Yeah, I do.”


	2. Flowers for No Reason - FS, FB (S&S)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fitz knows that today is an important day...he just isn’t sure why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got two prompts for this square - FitzSimmons and FitzBobbi. I was going to do two different fics, but I decided to just got for it. So this is S&S, but Fitz gets flowers for Jemma and for Bobbi :)

Fitz let the warm water run down his back, hoping it would jog his memory. There was something important about today, but no matter how much he tugged at the thread of memory, he just couldn’t think of what it was. He’d known Jemma a long time. It made sense that he couldn’t remember the details of every important day in her life. Or their life. Oh, well. He’d start with flowers and see if that sorted things out. 

By the time he arrived at the lab, he was late. Making a stop at the florist hadn’t been in his plan when the day had started. Hopefully the bouquet in his hand would make up for however mad Jemma was at the moment. 

“You’re late, Fitz,” she called as soon as he stepped into the lab. “I’ve already started the simulation. Oh! Are those for me?”

He’d picked out an assortment of brightly colored roses. Jemma preferred something traditional, but she loved a burst of color as well.

“Yeah.” He thrust them towards her before she could ask any more questions.

“They’re lovely.” She pressed a quick kiss to his lips before inhaling deeply. A smile spread over her face and he was glad he’d gotten her flowers even though he didn’t know why. He should really do it more often so he could see her this way. “But you shouldn’t have gotten me flowers for no reason, especially when it made you late.”

Bloody hell.

At lunchtime, Fitz slipped out to go pick up lunch for the two of them and made another stop at the florist. This time he picked out gerbera daisies and arranged to have them delivered to Bobbi. If today wasn’t a special day for Jemma, then it must have something to do with Bobbi. 

It would have been a lot easier if someone just told him what was so important about today. But it wasn’t like he could just ask. 

Halfway through the afternoon his phone buzzed with a text. He finished helping Jemma transfer the samples and then pulled off his gloves so he could check his messages. 

Bobbi: Thanks for the flowers, babe. They’re beautiful. What’s the occasion?

...it wasn’t Bobbi then. 

Fitz: I love you. Do I need any other reason to send flowers?

Well, if it wasn’t Jemma, and it wasn’t Bobbi, that only left…

On his way home he stopped at the florist one last time. 

“Rough day?” the saleswoman asked him, with a grin. 

“I just couldn’t remember what the occasion was.”

“Your girlfriend must be one lucky lady.”

“Yeah,” Fitz agreed with a smile. “Something like that.”

He picked out one last bouquet — a mix of birds of paradise and lilies — before paying and saying goodbye. Hopefully he wouldn’t be back anytime soon. He’d bought enough flowers to last him for awhile. 

When he opened the door to their flat, he shot a sheepish grin towards Jemma and Bobbi, who were sitting on the couch with glasses of wine, before finding Hunter in the kitchen. 

“These are for you.”

“Thanks, love.” Hunter put the flowers on the table next to the roses and daisies, and pulled Fitz in for a kiss. “What’s the occasion?”

“Do I need a reason to give you flowers?”

“I think you already tried that line on Bobbi and Jemma. Not that I’d ever say no to a surprise from you.”

“You know very well it’s the anniversary of the day we first said I love you.”

“Wondered when you’d remember.”

Fitz scowled at him. “It’s nice to know you were laughing at me all day. I’m assuming Jemma and Bobbi told you.”

“Course they did.” Hunter wrapped his arms around Fitz’s waist, tugging him flush against his body and Fitz couldn’t help the tingle of awareness that went through him. “And we weren’t laughing at you. But as much as I love the flowers, I had some other ideas for how we could celebrate.”

Hunter whispered in his ear and Fitz knew he must be blushing when Jemma and Bobbi walked into the kitchen, big smiles on their faces. 

“We’d like to help you celebrate, too.” 

When he woke up the next morning, still a little tired, but happy and very much in love with his boyfriend and girlfriends, he wondered if he should buy them flowers — for no other reason than that he loved them.


	3. FS + bedsharing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fitz and Jemma take a moment to relax before getting back to saving the world. Inspired by the promo pic of Jemma with her tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the lovely anon who prompted this!

Jemma tried to get comfortable, shifting the pillows behind her to relieve some of the tension in her back. The more time that passed, the harder it was to get some sort of relief. 

“Let me help you.”

Fitz. For so long they’d been apart and his presence had been nothing more than a dream. But he was here now. The ache in her back was a constant, if not entirely welcome, reminder that he was here and they were together in all the ways she’d dreamed. He added another pillow behind her and she settled back, finally letting her body rest. 

Her eyes drifted closed and she took a few deep breaths, trying to let all her worries slip away. It didn’t help that she had some very big worries, but it wasn’t good for the baby to dwell on them too much. She must have slept because she woke to an unpleasant sensation in her stomach and Fitz stretched out beside her. Whoever decided to call this unending nausea “morning sickness” had clearly never experienced it.

“Here.” Fitz reached over and produced a cup of tea. “Chamomile. Thought you might need it when you woke up.”

He handed her the cup, keeping the saucer in his hand. She took a tentative sip and willed her body to cooperate.

“Thank you, you dear, sweet man.”

He smiled, and she continued drinking her tea, a pleasant calm surrounding them. She was afraid any sudden movements or words might break the spell and pop their little bubble of happiness.

“Oh!” She pressed her hand to her ribs. “Not so hard, little one.”

“Be gentle with your mum,” Fitz said, leaning down to press a kiss to her bump. “She’s strong enough to handle whatever comes her way, but let’s try to make it easier for her.”

“I think she’s doing somersaults.” Jemma laughed, happiness bubbling up inside her.

“She’s very energetic for someone so small.”

“Actually, a lot of development happens —“

Fitz cut her off with a kiss, apparently more interested in things other than a biology lesson at the moment, and she stretched out her arm to carefully put the teacup down before pulling him as close as she could.

“I love you, Jemma. And I’ll do everything I can to keep you safe. Our baby girl, too.”

The words were whispered, but there was steel behind them.

“I’ll always protect you, too,” she whispered back, stroking his cheek as he smiled. A different sort of sensation settled in her belly. She’d never get over the way Fitz made her feel. “But for now, let’s try to forget about everything waiting for us out there. We have time to make some more memories.”


	4. Perfect Nickname + HB

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobbi and Hunter try to come up with a name for their baby and have some trouble agreeing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a conversation about baby names for Hunter and Bobbi's children and the only bird names I could think of were blue jay and flamingo lol
> 
> The name they talk about is in the baby names book I have, so this could really happen. 
> 
> Al had originally requested this Marvel Fluff Bingo prompt for HJ, but I thought they wouldn't mind the switch <3

Bobbi tried to get comfortable, the pregnancy pillow doing little to alleviate the persistent ache in her back. How had no one ever mentioned how awful being pregnant was? She turned another page in the book and scanned the words. When she’d first found out she was pregnant it had felt like it was an eternity before her due date. But now it was staring her in the face and they still hadn’t picked a name.

It wasn't entirely his fault, but Hunter shot down almost every name she came up. And if he liked the name, he had some inappropriate story of someone from the army or someone he’d worked with under...less savory circumstances.

“Doing alright, love?” Hunter sat beside her on the bed and Bobbi leaned into his warmth.

“Just trying to name this baby before he arrives.”

A gentle hand massaged first one shoulder then the other, and Bobbi relaxed into his touch.

“We could wait until he’s born. See what name would fit him.”

Bobbi shook her head. “To do that, we’d need to have some idea of names we both like. And so far we have nothing.” 

She turned a few more pages as Hunter moved his hand down her back. “What about Caden?”

“Sounds like a wanker.”

“That’s not what it says in the book. It means spirit of battle. What about James? Something more traditional.”

“Did I ever tell you about my friend James? He’s the one with the --”

“Yes, yes you did. Thank you for reminding me.” She took a pen and drew a thick black line through the name. “Here’s one we didn’t talk about yet. Mingo?”

There was no way Hunter knew anyone named Mingo, even if he seemed to know everyone.

“Ah, yes. Mingo. Mingo Morse-Hunter. Nice strong name. What does it mean?”

By now, Bobbi was leaning forward as Hunter worked out the tension in her lower back. Carrying baby all day put more strain on her back than a strenuous workout. She longed for the days when she could tire herself out in the gym and fall into a dreamless sleep. Sleep hadn’t been happening at all recently.

“A flirtatious man.” Bobbi smiled as Hunter starting laughing. This wasn’t helping them pick a name, but it was helping her feel better so that was something.

“Short for Flamingo, I presume?”

“I’m not naming my son Flamingo.” 

She closed the book with a snap and dropped it on the nightstand as Hunter pulled her into his arms. Or as close as he could with a giant pillow in the way.

“Don’t worry, Bob,” he whispered in her ear. “We’ll think of a name.”

“I know. I just want to do it before I’m in labor.”

“We will.” He ignored the glare she sent his way and continued, “You just need to relax. We still have time.”

* * *

It turned out they didn’t have as much time as they thought. Callum Morse-Hunter came into the world in a rush at 36 weeks and didn’t ever stop moving after that. Too much like his dad. And from the way he charmed the nurses, the doctor, and all of their visitors it seemed like Mingo may have been a fitting name after all.

Her little bird had put her through a lot more than she had expected already. But with Hunter smiling at her and the baby asleep in her arms, Bobbi wouldn’t change a thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find me on tumblr @LibbyWeasley


End file.
